You Can't Fight Fate
by ViBookWorm
Summary: After Ash comes out on national TV, he goes home believing that no-one in Pallet Town would have seen it. He was wrong! The whole town saw it and when Gary invites on a camping trip to make up for everything Ash battles against his feelings for his rival
1. Coming Out and a Camping Trip

Ash and Gary…You Can't Fight Fate.

_**Flashback (Age 12)**_

Ash sighed, he was on a boat to Cinnabar Island to earn his 7th badge.

"Look at the amazing view!" exclaimed Misty her eyes shining as she looked out at the sparkling sea.

"Yeah, no wonder Cinnabar Island is a tourist destination" Brock said as he thumbed through his trusty guide book.

"I can't wait to get to the gym!" Ash said, getting that fanatical gleam in his eyes again.

"HA! A gym? You don't know anything! Cinnabar Island is just a tourist paradise! There hasn't been a gym there for years!" a familiar voice said from behind them. This statement was followed by "Ooooh! Gary knows everything!" a chant from the gushing fangirls.

Ash whipped around. "Not you idiot again!" he snarled at Gary who was smirking

"Oh, an idiot am I?" Gary smirked "Then please explain why I have the time for a holiday and you don't!" He took a step towards Ash

Ash glared at him "Because you're a slacker and I'm gonna get to the Elite Four before you've even finished collecting your badges" he spat

"Oh but Ashy-Boy, I have 8 badges. That's why I'm taking a vacation…to celebrate!" He grinned around at his fangirls who chanted

"Gary,Gary got all the badges! What about Ash and his group of slackers!" Gary took another step towards Ash, they were now very close.

"Well, well Ash. Seems like I won." He said, his breath ghosting over Ash's face

"Not yet you havn't because I'm gonna become the Pokémon Master and…..holy hell" Ash's voice trailed off as he realised just how close he and Gary were. They were practically nose-to-nose

Ash found himself staring into Gary's emerald eyes, a weird sensation twisted in the pit of his stomach. "Wow Gary looks so….amazing..wait, WHAT THE HECK? WHY DID I JUST THINK THAT?" he though furiously

Gary meanwhile was staring straight into Ash's chocolate brown eyes "I never knew Ash could look so…hot! Waitaminute….what the hell? HE IS YOUR RIVAL…AND A GUY!" Gary thought, panicking slightly

Misty and Brock stood looking at the two of them "Is it just me or is this looking like….a little more than a staring contest?" Misty whispered to Brock

Brock swallowed hard "Yeah…who'd have thought it…" he mumbled, obviously in shock.

"Gary, Gary will always win! He'll chuck Ash Ketchum in the bin!" The loud cheering of the fangirls broke into their thoughts "Come on Gary! Win the staring contest!" one of them shrieked

"Staring contest..? OH HELLS BELLS! I WAS STARING INTO ASH'S EYES! OMG! SHOOT!" Gary's brain was pushing all the panic buttons and his head jerked away from Ash's like he'd been burned.

Ash was thinking along the same lines. He stumbled back into Misty and Brock, he would have fallen over the railing had he not been caught be them both.

"Sh*t!" he said to himself and then covered his mouth with his hand and glanced nervously around as if his mum **(AN: or mom, whichever you use) **might magically appear, then leap at him and ground him for 20 years for using a swear word.

Gary laughed, a genuine laugh. Not a Ha-ha-you-suck laugh but a happy, pure and joyful sound. "Nice one, Ashy-Boy! Didn't think you'd ever use such a word!" he said still smiling

Ash looked sheepish and muttered "Don't tell my mum!"

"WE HAVE ARRIVED AT CINNABAR ISLAND. PLEASE ENJOY YOUR STAY!" the captains voice came over the loudspeaker, startling everyone.

As Ash was walking down the gangplank he was so preoccupied thinking about Gary that he didn't watch where he was going. He stepped off the side of the gangplank and dropped about 10 metres into the ocean. He couldn't swim. He sank like a stone.

A splash sounded dully above his head. "I guess Gary will be Pokémon Master now…." He thought hazily as he floated towards the bottom. He blacked out. He felt vaguely like a pair of strong arms had wrapped around his waist and were pulling him upwards, he broke the surface and felt someone yelling his name.

He wanted to say "I'm fine but he couldn't move. A numbness was spreading throughout his body now, he heard a voice say "He's not breathing. He needs CPR." Then a pair of lips crashed down upon his own.

He heard people yell and gasp and Misty's voice "WHAT IN THE WORLD?" Someone was forcing air into his lungs. Air. AIR! Ash came back to full consciousness coughing up seawater and gasping for breath.

He looked up to see who had saved him, and saw…a pair of emerald green eyes staring back at him. "G..Gary?" he said incredulously "You gave me CPR?"

Gary closed his eyes as if in pain "Yeah…so what?" he demanded aggressively

"and..and….you pulled me out of the water as well!" Ash exclaimed, seeing that Gary was soaking wet.

"SO WHAT ASHY-BOY! Just because I saved your worthless life, doesn't mean we're friends! So long losers! Come on girls." He and his fangirls stalked off

Ash sat staring after him and the thing that was running through his mind as is on a broken record player was "I'm gay, I'm gay, Gary saved my life, I love him, I'm gay, I'm gay." Over and over again

"I am so screwed." He muttered under his breath

_**End Flashback**_

(Gary & Ash are now 16)

The roar of the crowd was enourmous "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, POKÉMON OF ALL AGES! MAY I PRESENT TO YOU MR. ASH KETCHUM! THE NEW POKÉMON MASTER!" the commentator yelled to the audience

Ash stood stunned hardly able to believe it, he had just beaten the Champion and had taken his role. But there in the crowd he saw a familiar face, framed by spiky brown hair. Gary. And oddly enough he found it a greater pleasure to see Gary cheering for him than it was to have actually won at all.

_**A few weeks later**_

"It's the Hello Kanto TV station and welcome to our exclusive interview with the new Champion, Mr Ash Ketchum! My name is Misty Waterflower (She is somehow 18, don't ask me how) and I am your reporter for today.

Misty: So Ash, I used to travel with you a while back and you've certainly come a long way since then!

Ash: *laughs* Yeah! I used to be a bit of a klutz and a bike-destroyer! But that was just a phase it seems

Misty: Yes indeed it was….a lot of girls have described you as "the hottest thing since the sun was invented" how do you feel about that?

Ash: Umm….? Well I'm not sure if I'm "hot" exactly

Misty: You are tanned, handsome, have abs I can see through that shirt. You're very nice and you have a masculine voice. Ash, you are the definition of hot! Not that I'm interested as I am engaged to my lovely partner Brock!"

Ash: Oh….well then yes I guess I am ok…..

Misty: *sighs* you still have no clue about this stuff do you?

Ash: What?

Misty: Nothing! Anyway, let's get down to what the public really want to know! Do you have a girlfriend? Do you like someone?

Ash: No to the first question but yes to the last one.

Misty: Ah-ha! So you, like someone! You are very calm with talking about this. Why is that?

Ash: I have liked this person for a while so I have had time to adjust myself to….the idea.

Misty: So who is the mystery girl?

Ash: *chokes* WHAT? I thought we were only gonna ask general questions!

Misty: Hmm…lost your composure very fast there "Ashy-Boy" *grins at him*

Ash: *whips head up to stare at her* Ok…moving on! What else do ya wanna know?

Misty: Don't change the subject! Why do you like this person?

Ash: They…they are kind to their Pokémon, they are smart, funny, witty, intelligent, can really come up with great comebacks…oh yes they also hate me *gives a sad smile*

Misty: Oh….well, I'm sure they don't hate you! They must be one lucky girl!

Ash: *takes a deep breath* Who said they were a girl?

Misty: *chokes* SAY WHAT?

Ash: I said. Who said they were a girl?

Misty: I KNEW IT! I mean….what a shocking revelation folks! And for those of you just tuning in Ash Ketchum the Pokémon Master has just admitted that he was gay! Wow!

Ash: *sighs* Yep, and I do believe my time is up! Goodbye Kanto and thanks for watching!"

_**Two days later**_

"This is nuts! I'm off back home! My phone is ringing 24/7 with hysterical girls screaming that they are the girl to turn a gay guy straight. Others say poor me they know it was publicity stunt so they haven't lost faith. Uggh!" Ash complained to Pikachu

"Pika pika! Pi pi CHU?" Pikachu replied (Why go back home?)

"Well, because Pallet is a low tech town! No phones and most important of all NO TELEVISION! No one knows over there!" Ash said happily

"Pikachu, chu…." (I think they do have a TV….)

Ash while being good at guessing what Pikachu was saying completely missed the mark this time

"Yeah, I'm sure mum will be happy to see you too! Lets go!" Ash said enthusiastically

"Pika Pika" (Oh dear)

Pigeotto flew them back to Ash's house

"Mum! I'm home! Ahhhh!" Ash yelled as his mum came charging out the door and crashed into him and hugged him so tightly it hurt to breathe

"Oh Ash! Well done you're finally the Pokémon Master! And why didn't you tell me about you being gay?" his mother gushed all in one breath as she ushered him inside

"Yeah! I made it finally….waitaminute! HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME BEING GAY?" Ash yelled

"We got a television last week! Every house got one, and we all watched your interview! You were great! I'm so proud!" Delilah said approvingly

Ash had gone very pale, "Mum…does the Pokémon Lab have one?"

"Yes…why?"

"and is Gary in town?"

"Why yes! He was here just the other….ASH!" screamed his mother. Ash had fainted.

_**1 week later**_

Ash was helping out in the garden when he heard the garden gate creak open, he pushed his hair back from his forehead and turned to face the newcomer. It was Gary Oak.

Ash stared at Gary, "Um…hi?" He said uncertainly

Gary grinned "Hi, well done at getting the title of Pokémon Master. Seems you beat me!'

"Uh…yeah….don't mean to be rude or anything but…..why are you here?" Ash said

Gary cleared his throat nervously "I was…umm wondering if we could go camping for a week…together. To let our Pokémon catch up and we could…I dunno….hang out? There is a lot of stuff I need to talk to you about"

Ash just stood dumbfounded "Gary! Didn't you see the interview with Misty?"

"Yeah…but why do you ask?' Gary said looking confused

Ash's eyes widened "But didn't you used to be homophobic or something? You said some really…strong stuff against gay people."

Gary passed a hand over his face as if the memory pained him "I know. I was a jerk." There was harshness to his voice that Ash had only heard once before, when Gary had saved him from drowning.

Ash made his decision, he had a feeling that Gary had no peace within himself and even though he knew Gary could never love him, he wanted to help him find that peace with his conscience.

"Heck yeah I'm coming! I'll go get my Pokémon and my stuff, meet you back here in half an hour" Ash gave him a double thumbs up and rushed inside.

Gary stood looking after him and muttered "Damn, why does he have to look so darn sexy! Does he have any idea what he does to me?" He groaned and put his head in his hands, it was so hard for him not to just walk straight up to Ash and kiss the living daylights out of him, but Ash liked someone else who was kind, and smart. Definitely not him.

_**Deep in Viridian Forest**_

"We're here!" Gary sang out in a mock-motherly tone "Now did you pack your toothbrush Ashy-Boy?"

"Yes mother….lets set up the tents and then we can have a Pokémon battle!" Ash cried excitedly

They began setting up the tents, one for them and one for their Pokémon. Ash was in charge of raising the Pokémon's tent. Suddenly Gary heard an "AHHHH ****!" and a massive crash

He whipped around and saw a franticly wriggling pile of collapsed tent canvas, "Oh my! Such bad language…oh whats this? Where did Ash go?" he teased approaching what was left of the tent.

"Shut up and help me!" Ash growled from the middle of the pile

"Oh Ashy-Boy! You really haven't grown up much have you?" Gary chuckled as he disentangled Ash from the tent.

Ash jumped up eyes flashing "Haven't bloody grown up? I used to be a shy skinny, unpopular kid who couldn't battle to save his life! Now, I'm Pokémon Master, popular and not shy! And I didn't get here by bad battling neither! Oh and skinny? Look Gary! Do I look pale and skinny to you?"

Ash ripped his shirt off and stood there glaring at Gary whose jaw had dropped as he stared at Ash's torso. He was tanned, and had a six-pack, every muscle defined and taut. It was the most beautiful thing Gary had ever seen in his life. "No Ash…I take it back. That is "progress" that definitely is…"

Ash realised what he had done and blushed. He put his shirt back on hastily "Uh..sorry….I didn't mean to lose my temper! Can you help me with this tent, then we can begin our Pokémon battle!"

Gary shook his head at Ash and got the tent up in about three minutes. Ash grumbled but cheered up as he went and got Pikachu and all his other Pokémon from his bag.

Ash: Prepare to get your ass whipped Gary!

Gary: In your dreams Ashy-Boy! You have nothing on me!

Ash: We'll see about that! GO PIKACHU!

Pikachu: PIKA PIKA PIKACHU! (Hi-ya! Gonna knock all of ya out!)

Gary: That old thing? GO UMBREON!

Umbreon: BREON BREON UMBREON! (Gonna rough you up so bad you gonna wish you never hatched!)

Pikachu: PIKACHU? PIKAPIKA CHU CHU! (Umbreon? ITS YOU, MY LOVE!)

Umbreon: BREEEEOOOON! UMBRE! (PIKACHU! MY LOVE!)

Gary: Their both ready to fight each other! Listen to them argue…HOLY FREAKING HELL!

Ash: WHAT THE BEEDRILL?

Pikachu and Umbreon were dancing around in circles with each other. Pikachu was firing heart shaped Thuderbolts into the air and Umbreon was making Shadow Balls in the shape of a Pikachu and an Umbreon holding hands.

Gary: …..is your Pikachu a girl Ash?

Ash: Yes! Didn't you know? I know she seems very tomboyish but she is a girl!

Gary: Oh….um Ash? My Umbreon is a guy

Ash: SAY WHAT! I thought I was a girl... OUCH!

Umbreon shot a arrow shaped Shadow Ball at him

Gary: Yea…..lets uhh leave them to it….LUCARIO I CHOOSE YOU!

Ash: Good idea….FERALIGATER GO!

Gary: Its ooooon Ashy-Boy!

Ash: Use Hydro Pump! waitaminute…what the heck?

Gary: Umm…Ok…..maybe we should move away from Umbreon and Pikachu lets give them a little privacy…..DEAR LORD MY EYES!

Ash: AHHHHHH OHMIGOD! HELP!

They and their Pokémon all ran (very fast) back to camp and collapsed. "Maybe we should wait until tomorrow to battle…?" suggested Gary

"Yeah, I like that plan…" said Ash shakily

**Ok! Next chapter should be up soon and I promise they will make a move with each other then **

**Please be awesome and review! Any flames will be used to toast marshmellows *drools* YUMMY!**


	2. Scheming Pokemon and Purple Boxers

Gary stuck his head out of the tent cautiously, he sighed with relief as he saw Pikachu and Umbreon snoozing quietly under a tree.

"Ash its safe!"

"Mmmpllglgsrgd…."

"Huh? Oh you're joking!" Apparently Ash had decided he wouldn't wake up for more than two minutes

"ASHY BOY!" Gary bellowed, a few Pidgeys took flight in fright.

Ash turned over and muttered "iateaflower….hmheigftwib…..rattatatatatatatatataaaaaaaa"

Gary face palmed and picked his way over his sleeping bag and over to Ash's, his foot hit Umbreon's pokeball lying empty on the ground and he went tumbling through the air, arms flailing wildly.

He landed right on top of Ash who gave a muffled squeak and opened his eyes. Gary groaned, that had hurt a bit. At least he seemed to have landed on his sleeping bag….mmmm warm…he gave a contented smile and snuggled deeper into his sleeping bag….which was….. breathing? His eyes snapped open and was met with the sight of wide, chocolate brown eyes staring right at him.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!" Gary leapt backwards off Ash and stumbled out the tent flap he kept backing up until he hit a tree and smacked his head rather hard against the bark. He let out a yelp of pain and yelled at the tree "YOU SHOULDA MOVED OUTTA MY WAY DUMBASS TREE!"

He turned around and saw Pikachu and Umbreon staring at him in a way that plainly said that they thought he was insane.

"Well at least _I'm_ not the one who had sex last night! Did you see _me_ making out and having passionate sex with Ash?" He growled at them.

Pikachu's hands went to her mouth to stifle giggles and Umbreon flicked her ear to the side, Gary turned around and saw Ash standing at the mouth of the tent his mouth hanging open in surprise.

"OH COME ON!" Gary roared at the sky, "WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO YOU ARCEUS?"

There was frantic scrabbling sound and three figures tumbled out of a tree nearby, Jessie, James and Meowth sat blinking on the ground and stared at Gary.

"Well, that was unexpected." James said, with his wonderful talent for stating the obvious

"MY EARS! DAY SHOULDN'T BE TALKIN' LIKE DAT! I'M STILL AN INNOCENT MEOWTH!"

"Shut up you two!" Jessie shrieked, then cleared her throat "TO PROTECT THE WORLD FROM DEVESTATION!"

"TO UNITE ALL PEOPLES WITHIN OUR NATION!" James took up the familiar mantra

"JESSIE!"

Gary broke in "A COMPLETE AND UTTER ANNOYING FAILURE!" 

"JAMES!"

"THE GAYEST PERSON I HAVE EVER MET!" Ash said mock seriously

"Hey! You can't mess with our motto you little twerp!" Jessie screamed

"I am not gay!" James protested feebly

"Please! You wave a rose around and sometimes dress as a Moltres…." Ash said

"THAT ROSE HAS BEEN IN MY FAMILY FOR GENERATIONS!"

Jessie looked at James perplexed "That doesn't make sense at all…"

"Are you questioning me?"

"Well it's a stupid flower anyway!"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

Jessie and James started screeching at the top of their lungs and Meowth just looked on in stunned silence.

Ash groaned "Pikachu….Thunderbolt please."

The crackling and sparking electric attack hit Team Rocket before they even had time to turn round.

"This is all your fault! James said as they flew through the air.

"Mine? IF YOU HADN'T GOTTEN SO DEFENSIVE ABOUT THAT DUMB FLOWER WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS SITUATION!" Jessie retorted

"WOOOOBAFETT!"

"Get back in your pokeball you annoying blue menace!"

Meowth said "DERES ONE THING YA BOTH MISSIN' HERE!"

"TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OF AAAAAAGAAAAAAIN!" They all screamed and vanished from sight.

"Well that was pathetic." Gary said

"Yep, but come on? Who the heck carries a rose around with them?" Ash rolled his eyes and then shivered "Ugh this morning air is freezing!"

"You have a furry dressing gown on!" Gary said incredulously

"I only have boxers on underneath this!" Ash replied

Gary felt his cheeks ignite at the thought of Ash in boxers and muttered "Oh…."

Umbreon and Pikachu giggled and pointed at them

"PIKA CHU CHU!" _Man, just jump him already!_

"BRE, BREON UMBREON!" _Damn. I shoulda brought a camera_

"I think they're laughing at us…." Grumbled Ash

"Chu Pikachu Pika?" _Use the plan we worked on last night?_

"Umbreon!" _Hell yea!_

Pikachu jumped at Ash and tugged hard on his dressing gown

"Hey! Pikachu cut that out!"

"CHUUUUUUUUUUU!" _I NEED BACKUP OVER HERE!_

Umbreon leapt gracefully over to Ash and pulled so hard on the dressing gown that it completely slid off him. Pikachu Thundershocked it and Umbreon Dark Pulsed it for good measure.

"CHU CHU!" _BOO-YAH!_

"Breeeeoooooon!" _AWWWWW YEEEEEEEAAAAAAH!_

"What the ffffffffffffffffffffffff-udge guys?" shrieked Ash

Gary stared at Ash who was now only clad in purple silk boxers. Man, he looked good. The blood started to rush south. Oh no. Not good. Bad. Bad. Bad.

"Uh…I left something inside the tent!" He gabbled and raced past Ash and started rooting around his pack, putting a pillow over his crossed legs.

He heard angry yells from outside and then Ash stomped in, his hair delightfully mussed, his cheeks flushed and, of course, barely clothed.

"Can you believe them?" He raged "That dressing gown was EXPENSIVE! It was from a designer shop! I am so annoyed right now!" Ash flopped down on his sleeping bag and stretched out. The boxers slid dangerously low on his hips.

Gary whimpered slightly then clapped a hand over his mouth in horror. Oh shit. Ash looked at him and said

"Er…you ok over there?"

"Fine. Absolutely fine. I don't remember ever being this fine in my life!" Gary blurted and then blushed vivid scarlet, since when had Ash been able to turn him into a babbling idiot?

_Oh yeah_. A voice in his head told him. S_ince the time you fell in love with him._

"Shut up!" He told the voice sternly and then realised he had said it out loud.

Ash got out and knelt down next to him "Gary? Are you feeling ok?" He reached out to put a hand on Gary's forehead.

Gary backpedalled away from Ash as fast as he could, if Ash touched him he knew he was going to whimper or do something even more embarrassingly obvious.

Ash followed him looking alarmed "Gary? I'm not going to hurt you."

Gary backed up until he felt the tent wall behind his back, and still Ash kept coming closer. He felt Ash's breath ghost over his cheek and shivered. Gary realised how close they were and let out an embarrassed squeak, he saw something change in Ash's eyes, and suddenly Ash's mouth was on his. Gary froze, his brain went into a meltdown and he felt like fireworks were going off inside his stomach. The Ash pulled away as if burned.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. What have I done?" His voice was rising, getting higher and more high-pitched by the second. "Oh my god. Gary I…..oh god. I need fresh air." Ash turned and sprinted out of the tent.

Gary sat there dazed and paralysed for a few seconds before his brain rebooted "ASH! WAIT!" he yelled and chased Ash out of the tent.

The clearing was deserted.

"Pikachu! CHU?" _You dumbass! What happened?_

"Which way did Ash go?" Gary asked frantically

Umbreon rolled her eyes and sent a Shadow Ball to the left. "Umbreon! Breon!"_ Seriously! You two are hopeless!_

"Thanks!" Gary called as he dashed off in the direction Umbreon had indicated.

After ten minutes frantic searching Gary found Ash slumped against a tree, his eyes closed and looking utterly dejected. When he saw Gary his face morphed into one of fear and horror.

"Look Gary…I'm so sorry about that. I really…..I didn't…..It won't happen again." Ash finished in a small voice.

Gary decided that to fake confidence was his best bet here, fake it till you make it and all that.

"Really? Oh that's a shame." He said cockily and stalking forward

"Huh? What?" Ash looked up confusion written all over his beautiful face.

Gary pointed at himself "I liked…." He pointed at Ash "….you kissing…." He pointed back to himself "..me."

"WHAT?" Ash's eyes were wide with shock and disbelief

"Yeah I've wanted you to do that for ages…..you see I was afraid Ash. All these years and I've been terrified of you finding out that I had fallen for you. All those insults trying to cover what I really felt….." Gary shook his head, all sense of cockiness gone. A sort of vulnerable honesty was present in his green eyes now and he looked dead serious as he focused on Ash.

"That time…I don't know if you remember this but we were on a boat going to Cinnabar Island….."

"I fell in…." Ash whispered

"Yes you did. And as I saw you fall I realised that I felt more for you that friendship…it terrified me Ash. You were my rival. We weren't even supposed to be friends and here I was feeling attracted to you! I jumped in and saved you, I berated myself so many times for saying the things I did as I walked away. The look you gave me Ash….filled with hurt and confusion….I felt awful. I couldn't go back and say 'Heh, whoops my bad. I actually like you!' so for the rest of that year I was a complete asshole to you." Gary's eyes filled with tears suddenly

"And then I saw it, the thing that made me decide to stop being a jerk. It was Misty and Brock, they were sitting next to each other and talking with each other. I had turned up earlier in the day and really given you a verbal bashing for your Pokémon skills. They were worried about you because you hadn't talked for the rest of the day and Misty had sworn she had seen you crying when she had stuck her head into your tent to say goodnight. I felt so guilty and horrible that I decided to leave you alone and just get the hell out of your life."

Ash remembered how he hadn't seen Gary for almost a year before he saw him cheering for him as he won the title of Champion.

"Then I saw that you would be competing to win the Championship, I came along to watch you compete and you had changed so much Ash! Gone was the adorably naïve boy I had taunted, you held yourself with pride and you had some inner confidence that made you and your Pokémon a seamless, unbeatable machine….you also were incredibly hot." Gary felt his face begin to blush again.

"I decided that maybe I should try to make friends because that was all I thought I could ever be to you, what I saw in that contest impressed me Ash. I realised I had made a big mistake in teasing you and made an even bigger one in trying to avoid you. And this is going to sound incredibly mushy and cliché but….I need you Ash. You make me a better person and you light up everything around you with some kind of cheerfulness."

Gary smiled slightly "I just sounded gayer than James didn't I."

Ash stood there stunned for a few moments and then said "Yes. Gayer than James. And thank god for that." Ash's eyes blazed with happiness and he was suddenly running at Gary and kissing him full on the mouth again.

Gary melted into the kiss and he whimpered as Ash drew away slightly to let them both breathe.

"A..again." Gary managed to choke out and was rewarded with Ash's lips decending on his own.

**About ten metres away…**

"Pika pika pi chu…." _They should be around here somewhere…._

"Umbreon….breon…bre." _Unless….. they've fallen off a cliff…..that would be just like them…_

"Pika! Pi Pikachu!" Wait! I hear something!

Both of them looked towards the sound and their eyes bulged

"Um….Umbreon breon….bre bre breon….UMBREON!." _Ok….I think we should move away now….give them a little privacy…..DEAR SWEET LORD MY EYES!_

"PIIIIIKKKKAAAAACCCCHHHHUUUU!" _AAARRRGH OMIGOD HELLP!_

Umbreon and Pikachu sprinted back to camp as fast as they could go and collapsed on the ground gasping for breath.

"Umbreeeooon…..breeon bre Umbreon." _I say…. we wait until tomorrow to congratulate them._

"Piiiikachuuuuu…..chuuuuuu….." _Yeah….I like that plan…._

**Wow..its finally done! I know it's been hideously long since I updated and I am sincerely sorry! My life has been like this lately….**

**Teachers used 'ten thousand tons of homework' .It's super effective**

**Internet used 'crash' .It's super effective.**

**Computer used 'break'. It's super effective.**

**Real life used 'U mad, bro?'. It's super effective**

**ViBookWorm fainted and couldn't complete the story for ages…**

**Please review I know I don't deserve it for being such a horrible updater but please do…..**


End file.
